Collision
by Her Highness1
Summary: Just another one of my crossovers. Please enjoy and review. Rated T because it's an anime crossover. Need to say more? Suck at summaries, full summary possibly inside. Enjoy!


** Once again another Soul Eater and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Written by your's trully! Please enjoy this story and review for I feel so lonely!(Sniff sniff) Anyways, in this Fanfic the two worlds are once again one, but they were once two. They became one when Ed and Maka defeated the 'gods' at the same time. The shock and excitment caused a wall in the space, time, and dimentional continum to collapse! How will the worlds react to one another? Expecially when the military discovers Death City! Enjoy!**

**P.S: I seriously changed things in FMA. This is after Labratory 5. Instead of what happened in the anime. I made it so that Ed was sent to the Gate, he found Truth, and punched him in the face shattering him into a million pieces right when Maka did the same to Asura. After that everything is completely different from the Anime/Manga, because this is a FanFic! Duuuuuh! Enjoy!**

**Opps! Almost forgot to add, this is love triangle with brotherly fighting over Maka, enjoy! I shall torture them all! Becaused Maka is going to kick their ass!**

**Plus in this story Maka has an auto mail arm and leg for the same reasons in my other story Black Blood Alchemy. Her auto-mail looks the same in this story as in that story too.**

**With FMA**

Edward Elric, that's me, had just destroyed Truth. The thing that has spread so much pain and suffering through out my world. Now everything was back to normal, well, almost everything. Al and I still didn't have our bodies back but Al regained his memory.**(Yay!)** Thank goodness Al isn't mad with me, he still acts the same, he's just so confused, has major headaches**(If he had a head)** and is so sad when he is alone.

One time whe I almost walked into the room where he was I stopped when I heard him ask himself, "Do I even have a soul?**"**

Today we are heading through a desert that I don't really remember. Mustang and Hawkeye are with us. Including Hawkeye's dog.

"So where are we going?" I ask. I'm really getting tired of all of the silence. Al just stared out the window and Hawkeye was petting her dog Hayate.**(That's actually his name)** Mustang sighed and said, "We're going to a place out in the middle of nowhere."

"Why?" I asked as I looked out the window. Sure enough we were still in the middle of the desert the moon was rising, but something was wrong.

"Because this place was never here before."

'Oh no.'

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!"**

The train came to a screeching halt, throwing us forward. Roy's instincts instantsly kicked in as he jumped up and yelled, "Is every-gah!" he stopped as he looked around.

"What's wrong-gah!" I stopped as I looked around the cabin. It was completely empty! It was once full of passengers just like us, but now we're the only ones on the train. Al and Riza stood up with us and looked around.

"What happened to everyone?" Riza asked, she shouln't have asked that. The lights to the train flikered and went out.

"Ah! Something touched my leg!" it was Riza.

"What are you talking about lu...Ahhhhh! Something bit my leg! Hawkeye! Get that dog under control!"

"What do you mean? I'm holding Hayate."

Then the lights began to flicker once more and soon came on once again.

"What are those?" Riza whispered. We were facing an army of glowing, floating, light blue balls with strange wavy thing on the tops.

I wiped around and around and cried out in fear, "Al! Where's Al!"

The door to the cabin creaked open and something silver rolled down the aisle. It came to a stop at my feet. It was Al's head.

"AL!" I screeched. I scooped up the helmet and franticlly ran towards the door.

"Fullmetal stop!"

I whirrled around expecting to find Roy standing there, but it was something much...MUCH worse.

"Ed, slowly, SLOWLY step. Away." Riza slowly said, trying to keep her voice calm, failing terribly.

Standing,(Or at least it looked like it was standing) There was a man, no, a creature. He has a creepy mask attached to his face with black holes for eyes, an orange long pointy thing for a nose, and his mouth was way to big for his face. He has two puffs of black hair on the sides of his masked face, or just mask. He has this strange whole body harness that supported his gigantic metal claws. He also has these weird high boot things.

An evil smile played on his lips revealing unatural sharp teeth. The thing turned around and opened it's mouth. Suddenly the strange ball things all flew into his mouth, causing his claws to grow, his belly to get bigger, and his entire form get larger.

He looked really squished and I'm guessing that he noticed that too. He threw his claws up, throwing the roof and walls off of the cabin.

Then he turned back to me with that same evil grin on his face, but bigger than ever. He made a sound that could have been a cackle.

I gave him a sneer and clapped my hands together and transmuted my metal arm in to a blade and growled, "You wanna play big boy?"

The thing creaked his head so that it was tilted to the side. "Then let's play."

I ran forward and cut the monster deeply into his chest. I jumped back and expected the thing to fall down dead. Instead it just stood there and looked at the open wound. It took a deep breath, that sounded like a dying cat being dragged across a chalk board, and the wound healed almost instantly!**(Only miesters and weapons can kill kishins)** I stumbled back in shock and fell onto the cabin's floor.

"What are you? All of the homunculi are dead!" I whispered. My eyes grew when the thing lifted one of its giant claws for hands, Ready to finish me off. I covered my face with my auto-mail arm and pulled up my auto-mail leg. Hoping that they are still strong enough to save me this one last time.

"Hey!"

I peeked under my arm and saw the thing look behind him. The instant it saw whatever yelled, it jumped back and stood on the remains of the roof.

I turned back to the source of the calm vocie to see two kids. Well I shouldn't say that they were kids, they looked the same age as me.

"You." the girl said. She pointed at the thing with an acussing gloved finger. It was hard to tell what kind of hair she has but I know that it was in pigtails. She wore a black coat/cape, it doesn't seem as tightly buttoned as mine, considering that only three big white buttons held it closed. She was wearing a shirt underneath since I could back out a collar in the gleem of the moon. I also could make out a skirt and bandages wrapped around her left leg. I wonder why but one thing is for sure, she's pretty.

'Brave, pretty brave, yeah, that's it. Stupid stupid stupid!'

"Hey Maka, doesn't this give you deja vu?" this kid has white hair that's all messy and such. It looks like he also has a head-band. His hands are in his pockets, I could make out some orange on the hoody he wore. He has baggy pants, or at least they looked baggy.

"Yeah, well I guess he just really wanted to die again." the girl that I'm guessing is Maka sighed.

"Well, lets get this over with." the kid slumped over and began to glow! Then he began to unravel! The blue light flew into the air and finally solidified into a scythe! It began to fall towards the girl, I was going to call out and cry 'Watch out!' But there was no need to. She simply caught the scythe and and spun it dramaticly before she rested it on her shoulders with a snap of her wrist.

She once again pointed at the thing and her voice rang out loud and clear, "Jack the Ripper! You may be back from the the grave, but your soul is mine!"

The monster now dubbed Jack the Ripper jumped into the air creating a terrifying shadow over the moon. The girl just nugged the scythe off of her shoulders and spun in once before gripping it with both of her hands.

The monster stayed in the air for a bit, and that's when the girl jumped up and slashed the monster across the chest, in the exact same manner and place that I did. I expected the wound to heal but instead Jack exploded into black bandages, which moved around until they tightened themselves around a strange red and black ball thing that has the same shape as the blue ones.

As the girl landed, the scythe turned back to a boy again! How was that possible? Does he have a Philosopher's Stone? But if he does, where did he get one?!

"67th soul." the boy said as he picked up the weird ball thing and...swallowed it?

"Alright! How did you do that! What was that thing and who are you!" Roy demanded when he finally got into the aisle.

"And what happened to Al!" I screamed holding the helmet to my chest.

"And why would we want to tell you that gramps?" the boy said, up close I coul see that his eyes were red, 'Is he albino?' a tick mark appeared on Roy's and my head. Me because he ignored me and Roy probably because the kid called him gramps.

"Don't call me gramps! And you are going to tell me because I'm part of the military and all I have to do is snap my fingers and you'll go up in flames!" Roy yelled, his fingers together ready to let it all out.

The two just stared at him for a second before they burst out laughing!

"What's so funny? I'll do it! I really will!" this only caused them to laugh even harder.

"That's it." he muttered and he snapped his fingers. We all expected the kids to go up in flame, but nothing happened.

"What the!" Roy snapped his fingers again and again. The girl stopped laughing and said, "You really don't know? Your kind of alchemy doesn't work here."

My eyes widened in shock. If our alchemy doesn't work here then how did I still transmute my auto-mail? She turned towards me and said, "And to answer your question, your brother is fine, he's in the other cabin. In shambles I'm afraid." I instantly ran into the other cabin.

There was my brother, shred apart. I ran up and looked for the blood seal. My heart seemed to stop. The blood seal, it's brocken. Tears slowly trickled down my cheeks, "no." I whispered. I slambed my fists on his cheltplate.

"**NO!**" I screamed into the night sky. I heard footsteps behind me but I ignored them. Then there was a hand on my shoulder. "Leave me." I mumbled. The hand let go of my shoulder and the person crouched down next to me. I didn't bother to look at who it was, I didn't care anymore.

Then I felt a soft hand stroking my head. I let out a small gasp and I flinched, then I relaxed I looked through the corner of my eye to see who it was. I was excpecting it to be Riza, but it was that girl!

She finally let her hand drop to her knees, I felt a ping of disapointment inside but I just ignored it. She pointed at the blood seal and asked, "What's that?"

I pried my eyes away from her and stared at the blood seal, "It was the only thing keeping my brother's soul in this world." at this the girl sprang to her feet and cried, "His soul!"

I looked up at her, I raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "Yeah, his soul. You know, the one thing that can now never be retreved." I looked back at the ground and the girl whispered something that made my heart stop.

"That's not nesessarily true." I snapped my head up as lept to my feet. "What?" I barked, the girl flinched and I calmed down some. Riza, Roy, and the albino kid walked into the cabin, Roy and the albino glaring at eachother while Riza just held a snoozing Hayate.

"A sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body. Since your brother didn't have a mind or a body, his soul was not seen by the kishin. Which means that it can be obtained by anything else." I instantly grabbed her shoulders and stared her right in her eyes.

They were green and did not lie, "Let go of her!" the albino was about to tear me away but the girl(I already forgot her name) held up a hand. "How. Do. I. Get. Him. Back." I demanded and the girl stared at my eyes.

I shook her a bit and yelled, "Tell me!"

"Your brother's soul is here."

"What do you mean?" I asked in a low voice.

"Look." she glanced down at my chest and snapped her eyes back to mine. I looked down and saw a golded orb stuck to my shirt.

"What the!" I yelped.

"That's your brother's soul." She moved her arms and gently picked it up. It seemed to snuggle into her hands and vibrate a bit.

I realized that I was still holding her shoulders tight, my face flushed and my ears burned. I immediately let go of her and her shoulders and turned away.

I heard a giggle and couldn't help but look back and the girl**(He forgot her name already remember?)** she then walked over to what was once Al and sat down. I just watched her as she slowly placed what she said was Al's soul on of the chestplate, right in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Roy demanded.

"Shhhh! Just watch." Riza scolded and Roy instantly shut up.

The girl just gave a small smile in their direction and placed her hands on either side of Al's soul. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together in consentration. Suddely, her hands began to glow a faint blue.

The parts of Al's armour began to figgit and twitch, then they slowly began to slide their way back to their correct spots. There was a blinding flash. I covered my eyes with my arm and I'm guessing that everyone else did the same.

The light was gone as fast as it had appeared. I lowered my arm to see Al, good as new, but no sign of life. Then came a rough metalic groun.

"Brother?"

"Al!" I cried and ran up to hug his big metal form. "Brother! I-I can feel you!" I instanly let go and asked, "Eh?"

Al made a sound like taking a deep breath in through his nose and said with shock, "I can smell!"

"Eh!"

Al stood up and started jumping around, "I can feel again! I can smell again!"

**"EHHHHHHH!"** I turned towards the girl who had a weak smile on her face as she stood up. "How did you do that?" I asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know." she mumbled before her knees buckled and she began to fall to the ground.

"Maka!" the albino boy ran forward, ready to catch the girl that I now know as Maka, but he didn't need to. Al caught her before she hit the ground. He slowly lowered her so that her head was resting on his chestplate, Al let out a small gasp before, umm, relaxing I guess.

"Maka you idiot. She told you not to use the reserves. You could have killed yourself!" the albino kid scolded as he crouched down next to her.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Roy demanded as he ran up to them along with Riza and me of course.

The albino kid wipped around and growled, "Non of ya buisness gramps." before Roy could even think up a good comback or even a comback at all, the albino shifted his gaze towards Riza, "You wouldn't have a mirror on you, would you?"

Riza looked thourouly confused and she shook her head no. "Umm, I do." we all turned towards Al who shrunk under the sudden attention. "Where? There's not much space in a suit of armor."

Al's red dots for eyes seemed to shrink at this question, "Umm, well you see, I'm actually smaller than you think."

"Okay, well, it would be really cool if you could get it out like, right now." the albino kid said. Looking down at Maka.

"Oh! Umm, can you hold her for a second then?" Al asked as he carfully placed the girl into the albino boy's arms. Al then carfully creaked his chestplate open, enough for him to stick his hand in but not enough for anyone to get a peek. Then his hand came out with a medium hand-held mirror.

"Here you go." Al said as he handed the albino boy the mirror, who once again placed his friend on Al.

"Usually Maka makes these calls, but this is an emergency." I heard him mutter as he fogged up the mirror with his breath.

"42, 42, 564. Whenever you want to to knock on Death's door." he muttered writing something on the mirror. A couple seconds later a ringing sound came from the mirror. 'Wait, ringing?!'

I crept over behind him and peered at the mirror just in time to see a funny looking skull appear.

"Hey there!" the thing bounced up and down as it moved backwards. "Hiya, how's it going, wha's up!~" the thing said in a sing song vocie. "Hey there Lord Death, we have a problem." the albino kid said glancing at me for a moment before looking back at 'Lord Death'

"Oh, let me guess, Maka used her magical reserves again." a sweat dropped appeared on the side of his, umm, skull and I heard a voice scream, "Maka! Where's my little baby!"

Suddenly a man with scarlet red hair showed up on the, screen. He bared his teeth and growled at albino, "What did you do to my darling daughter Maka!" I heard a groan coming from Al and albino said, "Why don't you ask her yourself" he pointed the mirror at Maka.

"Maka! My sweet daughter! Don't worry! Daddy will save you!" the man who was appearently Maka's drama queen of a dad screeched. Suprisingly Maka craked her eyes open. 'She must really rely on him and stuff.'

"I would never consider you as my father. You're so annoying." she muttered as a glare excaped her cracked eyelids. 'Or not.' Al laughed at this causing Maka to look up at him before slumping onto his chestplate. I could have sworn I saw her snuggle into him a bit before falling into unconsiousness again.

By then albino had turned the mirror back to him and the skull guy came back on screen. "Well, I'll send _her_ over to get you, but might I ask. Who laughed earlier?"

"Oh, that's one of the guys that survived the kishin. Here, I'll show you to them." albino explained as he stood up and pointed the mirror at Riza who looked taken aback for a moment, probably by the skull guy's appearence.

"Hey there, go on. Introduce yourself." I heard the perky voice of the skull guy say as Riza recovered from her sence of shock. She stood up straight and saluted, "I am Lutenite Riza Hawkeye."

Albino then pointed the mirror at Roy who was changing his gloves. He looked up from doing so and said, "I'm Roy Mustang. Who are you?"

"I'm Lord Death, but you'll understand what I mean by that soon enough."

Albino kid then turned the mirror towards me. I stepped back a bit and and calmly said, "I'm Edward Elric, and the suit of armor over there is my younger brother Alphonse Elric."

Albino then turned the mirror towards Al who looked up and, worry dripped from her ever word as he asked, "Can you help her?"

"Of course! I've sent Midnight already. She should be over there right..." he trailed off as a blood-curtling roar erupted through the quiet night. "Now." he finished and he disappeared.

Albino handed the mirror to me and looked up. I took it and looked up as well.

There in the sky was a great. Big.

** Ohhhhhhhhhh! Cliff hanger! Well, this is Her Highnesa signing off. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
